


【授翻】【Neil/Protagonist】Tide浪潮

by shuiyuejinghua



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiyuejinghua/pseuds/shuiyuejinghua
Summary: 有时候，他不理解尼尔看着他时流露出的敬畏而信任的眼神，这让他想起了他的队员看他的样子。现在他们都死了。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	【授翻】【Neil/Protagonist】Tide浪潮

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193691) by [seventeensteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps). 



> 尼尔攻，主角受

他什么都不理解，这个任务、那些逆序颠倒的东西，以及他这么做的真正原因。在几周后，“拯救世界”这个词汇，即使在他自己听来也颇觉陈腐。

他不明白他为什么要关心这个世界和在这个世界生活的所有陌生人，他的父母早就不在了，他也没有任何亲人。理论上，他已经法理性死亡，没有亲属，没有恋人，无人可供怀念。

尽管如此，他仍在这里，喝着昂贵的波旁威士忌，在一间有落地玻璃窗、私人泳池和枕头床垫的过于昂贵的套房里冥思苦想着阻止第三次世界大战的下一步计划。从安全角度来说，这里不是最佳选择，但尼尔坚持说他们要从赞助人那里获得足够多的好处。

他知道自己的行动是骗不了任何人的，因为他已经喝光了两杯波旁威士忌，开始懒洋洋地瘫在那张舒服得令人作呕的皮革沙发上。不过他还是打算假装自己仍在工作，他不知道还能做什么，而现在上床睡觉也太早了。

当他第三次试图将一堆零散的文件堆在一起时，尼尔对他扬起眉毛。好吧。

“如果你累了就上床睡觉吧”，尼尔建议。

他摇了摇头，“现在才晚上11点。”

当他从笔记本电脑上抬起头来的时候，尼尔正在看着他，脸上带着那种表情。

有时候，他不理解尼尔看着他时流露出的敬畏而信任的眼神，这让他想起了他的队员看他的样子。现在他们都死了。

但也许他才是那个想象出尼尔脸上表情的人，一个像他这样孤独的人，用这种方式抚慰自己胸口的空洞。不过，当尼尔发现他回头看过来后，熟练地把脸改装上惯常的调皮表情的方式还是有些奇怪。或许，这也是他的想象而已，他不会忘记这一点的。

无论如何，他不会对根本不可能发生的事情想太多，他觉得自己的岁数已经不再适合这些事了。

所以实话实说，当尼尔将他的笔记本电脑合上，倾身靠过去，高效地将他困在沙发靠背上，并温柔地亲吻他的嘴唇时，他丝毫没有防备。

最初的震惊逐渐消失，尼尔准备坐回去，将二人拉开一段距离，这时他回吻了。

他们退开一点来获得空气，两人都气喘吁吁地，而尼尔只是傻笑。

_哦，不，_ 他想。他觉得自己的岁数也不适合这些了，但尼尔的牙齿啃咬他下巴上皮肤的方式让他心猿意马。

他放任自己被推倒在沙发上，稍后便开始感谢昂贵的套房里应有尽有的便利设施。

* * *

尼尔想出了一个疯狂的计划，典型的危险、疯狂却才华横溢。那天晚些时候，他把尼尔推到他们共用的卧室的门上，将余下的脑细胞丝毫不剩地通过阴茎吸吮出去。

他会觉得尼尔确实非常欣赏这个体位，看他之后的亲吻多渴求，而骑着自己的时候又多有力。

他被噩梦惊醒，在漆黑一团的房间里开始恐慌。环绕着他腰部的手臂搂紧了，他的大脑在身体剧烈扭动着想再次将尼尔踢下床之前及时清醒了一下。尼尔刻意在他身侧慢慢地呼气、吐气，他试着咽下喉咙里的哽咽，双眼被泪水刺痛，心里充满了感激。

他花了很长时间才睡着，但至少这次他成功了。

* * *

当他们开始交谈，或者帮助彼此处理伤口，或者仅仅呆在同一个房间里时，他注意到凯特的视线在他们身上徘徊。

她的眼神充满理解、温柔和难以置信的悲伤，但她没有对此发表任何评论。他们之间拥有的这些东西，他连名字都不敢提。

一天，他们单独站在监视器旁轻声交谈，尼尔的手握在他的手里，这时凯特走了进来。她转了个身，什么也没说就穿过来时那扇门出去了。不知怎的，这种反应比真正的疑问更让他面红耳热。

尽管他知道，她并不需要更多解释了。

尼尔拉了一下他的手，想把他的注意力吸引回来。他低头看着二人交叠的双手，长长的苍白的手指在他深黑的皮肤上轻缓地打圈。

他胸中有一块东西碎掉了。

“你在说什么？”尼尔歪头凑过来。

“没什么重要的”，他摇着头说，“让我们专注于任务，快要结束了。”

搂着他的手臂绷紧了，对方的脸上短暂地闪现过一丝痛苦的神情，但立刻就消失了。如果他不了解这个人，他会以为这只是他自己的想象，这种感觉就像让一艘没有风帆甚至没有双桨的小船驶入大洋一般。

洋流会将他们冲走。

* * *

在动身前往史塔斯克12市的前一晚，他们的身体互相纠缠在一起，尼尔用他从未体验过的强度操进他的身体。

他紧紧抓住环抱着他的强壮手臂，脸埋在柔软得可笑的枕头里呻吟，双腿更大地分开。尼尔重重地喘息着，嘴唇流连在他的脖子和肩膀连接处的皮肤上，他的节奏开始颤抖，最后终于停了下来。他发出含糊的咕哝声，试图推回去，但尼尔开始啃咬他并低声咆哮起来。

“我不希望它结束”，尼尔悄无声息地坦露自己。

他哼了一声，把尼尔推回去，“我想看看你的脸。”

尼尔小心翼翼地抽出来，将他翻了个身，前者的眼睛已经在向他诉说那些他们开不了口的话了。他把尼尔拉近，亲吻他，希望这能传达给尼尔同样多的话语。

尼尔再一次进入他的身体，轻柔、缓慢而深入，仿佛这一夜将永远延续下去，未来与过去无法辨别。尼尔的眼睛明亮而专注，就好像这是他们的时间线上唯一存在的点：在他们的床上，拥有和索取任何他们想要的东西。

尼尔尽量让这一刻延续得更久一点，他强忍着，不敢闭上眼睛，生怕这一刻会像写在沙滩上的字一样被冲刷而去。海浪总是撞击着他们，把他们彼此推得越来越远。

当高潮来袭，他感到惊讶，这一切来得尖锐而强烈，如此有力，尼尔也被他拖进了高潮的漩涡。他们在周遭寂静的黑暗中喘息，一种恐惧和宿命感以全力撞击了他，让他的喉咙发紧。

那晚剩下的时间里，他们紧紧拥抱着彼此，聆听对方的心跳，努力不让自己睡着。他们还不愿就此放手。

他一遍又一遍地亲吻尼尔，用他所知的唯一方式接受和给予。

他还有话要说，但最终，他陷入了平静无梦的睡眠。

* * *

在尼尔转身离开之前，对方将他拉近，在他耳边低语。他胸口的疼痛还在，但这一次伴随着一丝闪烁的希望。当他们再次见面时，他希望自己能有尼尔认为的一半那么好。

而这一次，他一定要回应。


End file.
